


Agnes

by Catheeso



Series: my past and your future [7]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also kind of, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Read, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghosts, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hallucinations, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prison, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), beta’d by LF (lovely friend), creative mode, i watched bob ross while writing this, it was so soothing, kind of?, worship her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheeso/pseuds/Catheeso
Summary: Dream and Ranboo perform an exorcism. It doesn’t exactly work.“I’m lost, but I don’t know why.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my past and your future [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109177
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Agnes

Getting the materials was exhausting. Dream felt as if his body was slowly tearing itself apart, piece by piece, molecule by molecule. Sleepiness tugged at him, just like it had back in the void, but he refused its pull this time around. He would not fall into a restless slumber; not again. By all means, he shouldn’t even need sleep. At least, not in this form.

Ranboo had barely reacted when quartz and lapis had been dropped in front of him, taken right from the chests in his house. Said house was trashed, items flung as if the person had been in a fit of rage. It reminded Dream eerily of the Community House after _he_ had dethroned George.

Sapnap had been pissed off, rightfully so, and thrown multiple pictures onto the ground and across the main room, mostly pictures of the Dream Team. Shattered glass remained long forgotten on the floor until Puffy went and cleaned it all up.

“These are the blocks,” Dream panted, wiping imaginary sweat off his forehead. He wasn’t actually sweating but if he had his regular body he would be. “I can’t do much else.”

Ranboo slowly uncurled, eyeing the items on the floor with hesitant curiosity. “How are we going to build the entire thing in this room?”

“I hadn’t quite thought of that,” Dream admitted, glancing around the very tiny obsidian box they were sitting in. It was straining enough not only getting the blocks but also straining the chain that connected both of them, he certainly couldn’t do it again. “We’ll have to make do.”

“Make do how?” the enderman hybrid asked. “Compress the build? I’m not a dreamon hunter, Dream. I don’t know how this works.”

“I’m not either!” snapped Dream. “I’m not- just do it. Ranboo, you want to get out of here, right?”

Ranboo nodded.

“Then _help me_.”

The younger bit his lip but stood up anyway, his legs shaking beneath him. His whole body was trembling, probably aching, from sitting still for so long in the same position. He had been curled up in the corner the entire time.

“Do you remember what the build looked like?” Ranboo asked.

“Mostly.”

Mostly, because it had been a while. How long had it been? Four, maybe five-six months? Dream couldn’t quite remember. It was back when Schlatt was alive which was a while ago. Most likely six months.

Wow, half a year. That _was_ a while.

Ranboo, carefully avoiding the puddle of water on the floor, started to place the blocks under Dream’s instructions.

“There,” Dream said, pointing at the spot even though Ranboo couldn’t see him. “And there- right there. To the left, now right. Go up a little bit- there. The next to it, right there- yes, right there.”

Finally, the lapis and quartz were assembled. It was squished and quickly built but it would work. Maybe. Hopefully.

Dream stood in the middle, just like he had half a year ago.

“ _Tergum in mundo_ ,” Dream told Ranboo, the words feeling awkward on his tongue. He had only heard those words once before. “That’s all you have to say.”

Ranboo took a deep breath, clearly reluctant, before: “ _tergum in mundo_.”

Warmth filled Dream’s entire body, a tingling sensation running from head to toe. He instinctively gasped, eyes widening at the strange feeling. It was nothing like the feeling when he had been ‘exorcised’ by Tubbo and Fundy. That had felt like ice water being poured into his chest, taking his breath away.

This was warm. This felt good. This felt right.

But he was still cold. He could almost shiver. He wasn’t fully there. He couldn’t fully feel everything.

There was still a part of him missing.

Dream wanted to cry, it wasn’t enough. He still wasn’t there. Dream took in a shuddering breath.

“You’re real,” Ranboo breathed, breaking Dream out of his cloud of misery.

“I am,” Dream replied, ignoring the way his voice wavered slightly.

“I c- I can’t believe it.” Ranboo looked amazed. He was actually looking at Dream, not through him. The admin reached forward and picked up one of the quartz blocks with zero resistance, his fingers still see-through. His form was still transparent, but the block fit snugly in his hand, just like when he was real. It was so close to being perfect.

“We need to get out of here,” Dream said.

“How?”

Dream eyed the obsidian. “Let me try something.”

Dream still wasn’t real. He was still see-through. He was still like Ghostbur. But, when he had picked up the quartz block, it had popped out of place with zero resistance. No pickaxe, no nothing. He had picked it up with just his hands.

So, knowing this, he floated over to one of the walls, up towards the small crevice between the walls and the roof, and pushed with all his might. He wouldn’t say his muscles burned because they didn’t - they couldn’t - but a strange heat passed through his body followed by a bitter cold, then everything went back to normal.

And the obsidian was out of place.

Through the small hole, small but big enough that Ranboo could probably crawl through it, sunlight filtered in. A sharp, biting breeze pushed through the crack, making Ranboo shiver, but the awe on his face did not fade.

“C’mon,” Dream prompted, nodding to the hole. “Let’s go, we can’t wait here all day.”

Ranboo blinked but his eyes turned sharp with determination as he crawled through the crack, the obsidian probably pressing in uncomfortably on his skin.

“We need to find a place to hide,” Dream continued, looking around wildly for any sign of people. They were stood in the middle of L’Manberg, Ranboo’s cell being right under everybody’s feet. It made Dream’s chest boil with rage but he held his tongue. It would be best not to curse out any of the L’Manberg cabinet members since Ranboo still cared for them.

“We could go to Technoblade and Phil?” Ranboo whispered. He crept between the buildings, just as stealthy as Dream. The admin abruptly realized that anybody could see him and followed Ranboo’s leave. He got a little too used to being invisible.

Wait- maybe if he...

Ranboo made a weird sound (was that an enderman noise? It sounded like an enderman noise) as Dream vanished once again. The heat was sucked out of his not-body, but being cold was better than being visible right then.

“Let’s go, then,” said Dream firmly. “If you trust Techno and Phil, then I do, too.”

The kid gulped but headed off anyway, walking like he was on a mission. Technically they were. They were on a mission to escape L’Manberg, to be free, to join Techno and Phil. They were on a mission to save the entire SMP and, also, save Dream.

Soon enough, they were at Techno’s doorstep. The cold was worse than before, the weight of the situation they were in pressing heavily on Dream’s shoulders. Ranboo was already unliked but if the L’Manberg cabinet found him escaping straight to Techno’s house?

Well, Dream wouldn’t be able to save him from the unfortunate fate.

Technoblade opened the door, fully dressed in his regal outfit, “hello?”

“Techno, I need your help,” Ranboo blurted out. Dream appeared next to him.

They explained _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i am changing the old exorcism to fit this fic. im sorry but dirt? sorry sir, this is meant to be dramatic


End file.
